


Witch's Wand

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates comic, Piggy in the Middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: After obtaining a witch's wand and disregarding one enraged spirit, Captain Hook tries to turn his disfigured betrothed beautiful. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates comic Piggy in the Middle. Captain James Hook x Cecilia.





	Witch's Wand

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook walked into a witch's kitchen and frowned. *I should find a wand* he thought. He turned to Cecilia. He saw her bald head, long teeth, tattered dress, etc. Captain Hook continued to frown as tears appeared in Cecilia's eyes. A few tears ran down her skeletal face. He smiled.

''You will eventually be beautiful again,'' Captain Hook said. His frown came back. *IF I can find a wand!* 

Captain Hook viewed a wand on a table. He began to smile another time. He approached the wand before a witch's spirit materialized above it.  
Captain Hook gasped and stepped back. He saw the witch's snake hair and light dress. He frowned again.

''I am Circe. You are going to suffer the consequences if you take the wand!'' she said to Captain Hook. She viewed him trembling with rage.

''You will suffer if you continue to prevent me from taking the wand,'' Captain Hook said. 

Circe turned to Cecilia and smiled. ''My wand will turn you beautiful,'' she said. She vanished.

Captain Hook lifted the wand and waved it near Cecilia. He tapped her head once and stepped back. His eyes widened after she instantly became beautiful. Captain Hook's smile returned the minute he saw her long hair, white dress, etc. He bowed near her. Many tears streamed down his face. 

Cecilia smiled and sobbed. She and Captain Hook embraced one another. They kissed.

Cecilia winced after her body ached. She stepped back the minute Captain Hook released her. She saw concern in his eyes. Cecilia instantly became disfigured another time. She viewed Captain Hook's eyes widening. She touched her hairless head before tears streamed down her face again.

Captain Hook used the wand to tap Cecilia's head another time. He gasped after she remained disfigured. He dropped it. Tears streamed down Captain Hook's face again. He sobbed with her. Captain Hook suffered the consequences with Cecilia.

 

THE END


End file.
